If Today Was Your Last Day
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: He wasn't going to watch; he wasn't going to be an avid viewer in this thing called life.


_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind _

_And try to take the path less traveled by _

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

He'd been watching her for weeks since Noitra had almost killed him. She probably didn't know that she'd helped him live, with the idea that he could see her again. However, today, things were different. He wasn't going to watch; he wasn't going to be an avid viewer in this thing called life. He had a goal, and he'd obtain it.

So, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stepped forward and blocked the young blue-haired girl's path.

"Hey," he said, before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

_If today was your last day__  
__And tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past__  
__Donate every dime you have?__  
__If today was your last day_

She was shocked as she felt the stranger's lips upon hers, searching her very being for acceptance and return. At first, she fought it, trying to pull away, but a voice in the back of her head said… "Why?" She didn't want to fight it, though she had never met this stranger, she felt as though she'd known him forever.

Hadn't Minako told her to live life like it wasn't going to happen again? Besides, he'd been following her for quite some time; never in the way that a stalker follows its prey, but more so as a lover pines for another. And, she admitted, he was attractive, fiercely so.

So Ami Mizuno allowed her eyes to shut as passion overrode any and all of her logical senses.

_Against the grain should be a way of life__  
__What's worth the prize is always worth the fight__  
__Every second counts 'cause there's no second try__  
__So live like you'll never live it twice__  
__Don't take the free ride in your own life_

In Karakura, two figures sat on a roof in silence; a comfortable distance between them. They chatted amicably, but it seemed as if there was tenseness in the woman's tone and body. They continued speaking, until their conversation was less and less and less…

She looked to him, her eyes pleading for an answer she seemed to be waiting for all of her life. His eyes met hers, and Tatsuki Arisawa smiled.

_If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
_  
He looked at her for a moment before sliding towards her and pulling her gently into his embrace. Everything had been happening so quickly lately, he hadn't even noticed his friend's distress until it was too late. Only now he could make amends.

So Ichigo Kurosaki kissed the top of her head, and gently smiled.

_Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

On the other side of town, a young man and woman stood. The first thing the black haired teen saw was that his left arm hung limply to his side, the other rubbing his neck subconsciously; an action she thought he did quite often. The second was that his eyes were closed in consternation, another action he did commonly whatever the situation.

She glared at him for a moment; she knew he'd almost died, and that his actions were trying to cover up the fact that he was still healing from the loss of his arm.

And then Karin Kurosaki wrapped her arms around him, thanking him for being _alive._

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

He wanted to yell, but the teenager in his hands made his scowl turn to a weak smile. He apologized for worrying her, and he felt the dampness of tears on his grey-casual button shirt. He rubbed her back as she cried as he pulled her closer.

And for a moment, Toshiro Hitsugaya felt everything was perfect.

_If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?_

At the Hikawa shrine in the Azabu-Juuban district, a black haired woman stood with a very cross look on her face. The woman standing across from her seemed to be, if anything, more amused by the look than anything else. "C'mon Rei-chan!" she yelled at Rei Hino as the miko continued to sweep the walkway in front of the shrine. Rei shook her head violently.

Finally, the blond woman across from her grabbed the broom from her and held it just out of her reach, before planting a kiss on Rei's cheek. "C'mon Rei-chan. I'll help you clean later; but what if today was your last day? You'd be sad 'cause you didn't come with me!"

Despite the frown on her face, Rei sighed before nodding slowly. She never could resist Minako Aino when she demanded things.

_Would you call old friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce old memories__  
__Would you forgive your enemies?__  
__Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?__  
__Swear up and down to God above__  
__That you finally fall in love__  
__If today was your last day_

_

* * *

_

_And there you have it. I've not written a songfic in some time, but this one just started to flow, starting off with Ami-chan and Grimmjow, then Ichigo and Tatsuki, and Shiro and Karin, and finally Minako and Rei. Whether each of these is romantic, I leave to you, but I am greatly pleased with this._

_R/R, would you?_

_~dwr_


End file.
